Trip to Paradise
by silverstar27
Summary: Max and Logan go on a trip, things happen or do they. The last ch is up, thanks for all the reviews and comments. I will be teaming up with someone and will bring you something great. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thanks Silver star 27...
1. Planning

Planning  
  
By: Kim Pacho (silverstar27)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, and probably never will.  
  
AN/ I recently moved, and I visit a certain city and got an idea about a story. No virus, and no transgenic problems, its pure fluff to the MAX.  
  
AN2/ What happened to Asha? I missed like BT and the one before so yeah what happened to her? Please leave it in the review THANKS.  
  
  
  
The EyesOnly front was very quiet and Max and Logan had been anxious to get out and do something exciting. They wanted to get out due to the newfound answer to Logan's paralysis.  
  
"Hey Max, howz it goin?" Logan asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Not bad I guess, but I still hate working for this creep. I wanna get outta this city, especially cuz Alec is bugging the hell outta me." Max replied quit annoyed  
  
"Chill Max, I have an idea, but I'll tell you tonight at dinner."  
  
"Oh Logan Cale was that your best try at askin me for a date?" Max asked mocking him.  
  
"Why would I have to ask you, I mean all I gotta do is put a plate of one of my culinary miracles in front of you and there ya go." Logan said again in a playful tone.  
  
"I guess your right, but still… Never mind I gotta go I'll be at your place ready to eat at eight." Max quickly sputtered and hung up.  
  
As the day slowly crawled along EyesOnly was still a dead option, and Logan was only left to work out. As Logan worked out, he thought about all the things he and Max could do but some he quickly dismissed (AN/ *smirk* *wink* *wink*). Then he remembered something that would bring great joy to the both of them. It was the only city that still looked beautiful and especially at this time of year.  
  
"Mmmm, That smells so good Logan." Max called as she entered the penthouse.  
  
"Max, I'll be right out I have to get something. Make yourself at home, but don't even think about food just yet." Logan yelled from the midst of his room.  
  
Max patted to the living room and put a tape that Logan kept, of all his favorite pre-pulse shows. Logan could hear bits of his favorite episode.  
  
" You know we haven't said anything in a while."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Damn you ref, Damn you to hell!"  
  
Logan entered the living room with a smile on his face.  
  
"That's one of my favorite episodes."  
  
"Really? Wow, I loved it too."  
  
"Well if you'd like we can start dinner."  
  
"No need to ask twice."  
  
Max and Logan sat in companionable silence while eating. The soft light danced and flickered upon their faces to give the room and their dinner a magical feeling. After a romantic dinner, Logan and Max settled down in the living room to finish watching the tape.  
  
"Hey Max?" Logan asked a now curled up Max  
  
"Yeah" Max sounded tired and relaxed  
  
"Would you go with me,to..  
  
TBC  
  
Muahahaha! I just wanted more readers. I will post the next in a couple of hours. Or maybe a day. Just please Review I love 'em… 


	2. Fear of What????

Fear Of What…  
  
By: Kim Pacho (silverstar27)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and I probably never will.  
  
AN/ This is the second chapter of many more to come, depending on how much I get response I might or if I just get bored enough.  
  
AN2/ I want to dedicate this to all those who support me, and all who read my stories and review. Darkone, you're the greatest. Same with bb, she always review…Although death threat's might just scare me. hehehehe I know your kidding… Here it is… THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, THIS IS FOR YOU  
  
"Wait you want me to get on a plane and go where?" Max sat up and was flush in the face.  
  
"Well, I thought we, could use a small vacation that is if you would like to."  
  
"Right so where again would we be going?" Max asked  
  
"Well, when I was a boy my parents would take me to D.C. around this time for the apple blossom festival. Although the tradition died after the pulse, they still blossom this time of year, and the city is in the best condition, considering what Seattle looks like."  
  
"Right. Well, I guess I could go I mean what's a week right." Max had calmed down, and Logan wasn't quite sure he wanted to correct her.  
  
"Well, that's another thing, if we go it would have to be for two weeks." Logan winced as Max again sat up  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Max casually got up and went to the guest bedroom. There she fell into a fast sleep.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty wanna wake up?" Logan's husky voice swam to her ears with every note at its peak.  
  
"Sure thing, aren't we gonna miss the flight?" Max asked in sheer curiosity.  
  
"Well no actually it leaves in three hours, but if you spend the rest of the day in bed, asking questions we will miss the plane.  
  
With that Max slowly got up and got ready for there trip. Max walked to the front door accompanied by Logan and set off to the airport. They settled into the all to uncomfortable airline seats.  
  
"So Max are you ready to fly?" Logan asked a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"No! I hate flying?"  
  
"What? You hate flying, I always thought of it as fun, soaring high above the rest of the world. You know fairytale kinda stuff."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh come on Max, your telling me you hate flying and yet your with me and you can't be happy?"  
  
"Yes! I mean No! I dunno maybe if I watch a movie.."  
  
"Okay I will go to sleep then."  
  
Logan slowly drifted to sleep as the plane shook an protested against the winds. Max became enthralled in the program, although it seemed too familiar.  
  
"Please put on you seat belts and place your sit in the upright position, thank you for your cooperation." The monotone voice of the pilot sounded throughout the cabin.  
  
"Logan, wake up…"  
  
Max tried to wake Logan, but couldn't. His chair was already upright and his seat belt on so Max decided to just let him sleep.  
  
The cabin shook and turned and jolted, it rocked and moved as if a child's toy under the realms of the child's hand. Max watched in horror, as the plane descended, scared beyond words, she could not rouse Logan. Max was pale with fear and stripped of confidence in any means.  
  
As the Captain came back over the cabin speakers, his voice declared the news.  
  
"Please prepare for the worst, we are over the Pacific in a rare storm, this is bad, and we are going down quickly. I am deeply sorry I cannot do more please stay calm, and seated. Thank you, your Captain over and out.  
  
Looking out the little window to Max's right she watched in horror as they approached the water, faster and faster. In a cosmic blast the world around her faded to black and she was alone.  
  
She came to on a patch of grass near a shore, with the remnants of her seat in the far distance. She quickly got up and discovered just how badly she was hurt, but she kept on and went to search for Logan. Picking through anything and everything she searched. As she turned over the last piece she found what her heart begged not be true. A lifeless Logan lay in his chair still strapped in and all. He had not been hurt other than a laceration on his forehead, but Max presumed he was killed on impact.  
  
"Logan! Oh God Logan No PLEASE NO!" Max yelled as loud as she could muster…  
  
"LOGAN NO! PLEASE GOD NO!"  
  
*****(((((++++(((((*****TBC*****)))))+++++)))))*****  
  
Please review and tell me what you think another Ch. will be up soon.  
  
MUAHAHAHA! Hope you like it thus far. More will be up soon I promise, it'll only get better. 


	3. The Truth Is

The Truth Is  
  
By: Kim Pacho (silverstar27)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, woof, woof, yada, yada.  
  
AN/ LOL You all thought I was mean and bad well I got news. MUAHAHAHA! This will only get better and I hope you all will like it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Like I said this is for you…  
  
Angelbebe: LOL I study Logan that's all hehehehehe! J/k I dunno it's just naturally there I guess.  
  
"LOGAN!" Max screamed as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"MAX!" Logan ran into the room his toothbrush in mouth.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Max! Wake up, Max what's wrong?"  
  
Logan had sat on the side of the bed, and was holding Max's arms, unaware that he was doing so.  
  
Max who was overjoyed to see Logan hugged him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ahaha! Toothpaste." Max said handing the toothbrush she had taken out of Logan's mouth prior to her assault.  
  
"Well, yeah I was busy." Logan smirked, and stood to leave the room.  
  
"Your not getting off that easily, your gonna tell me, but just get ready for breakfast." Logan said as he left the room.  
  
Thoughts of just what Max dreamt crept in the deep crevices in his brain as he washed the remnants of the toothpaste in his mouth.  
  
Max got up to get ready, and Logan went to his restroom to finish brushing his teeth and cleaning up.  
  
As Max got ready scenes from the dream entered her mind, and haunted her.  
  
Later at breakfast, Logan was getting the Orange Juice as Max sat to eat.  
  
"What if I told you I was afraid to go on a plane…" Max was interrupted as a muffled ouch came from within the refrigerator.  
  
"Logan are you okay?" Max got up to survey the damage if any done.  
  
"Yeah I just got a rather deep cut, but I'll be fine."  
  
Max was pale all over, and wide eyed. She looked at the cut in horror as if something were telling her not to go, but she would have none of that.  
  
"Logan in my dream you had a cut exactly like that, I mean exactly like that." Max cleaned the cut and bandaged it up.  
  
"No need to worry Max nothings gonna happen." Logan said, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yeah, but to many times has fate worked against us and well I can't think of anything worse than losing you…" Max trailed off as she peered into the depths of Logan's eyes. "I mean there goes my meal ticket." At this both Max and Logan laughed whole-heartedly, knowing full well just what a break through Max had made.  
  
"Max there's this place I know, it's beautiful, and I would only share this place with you." Logan smiled and got up. "We're gonna be late, if you don't hurry, we'll leave in twenty minutes." Logan left to get his bags.  
  
Logan was in his room, when he commented to Max, "Did ya know that I got Bling to come and watch the net?"  
  
At the sound of a familiar name, Max rushed in the room, to see if Logan was being truthful.  
  
"Really? How has he been? Gees it's been a long time hasn't it?" Max looked at Logan in amazement, as if memories were intruding on her time.  
  
"He's doin great, and he wished he coulda said goodbye, but he has 'plans'." Logan laughed and Max had a slight feeling that he meant something she didn't want to know about.  
  
"So you ready? A girl can't wait forever you know."  
  
"Max, I would never make you wait forever, maybe eternity though. This earned Logan a playful slap across the chest.  
  
"Ouch! I guess no one to sit next to is your first choice." Logan said with a mock hurt look on his face.  
  
"Ahaha! And I guess going alone is your first choice huh?" Max said in her inimitable position, hand on hip and cocked to the side.  
  
Max and Logan sat in there seats, and to Max's surprise weren't near windows. There were three rows and they were in the middle. Unfortunately there were two little kids sitting in back of Max and Logan.  
  
They settled in as best they could, and prepared for the 7-hour flight ahead. Logan wasn't surprised that Max was digging her fingers into the gaps between his.  
  
"Uh Max, that kinda hurts, my flesh can only stretch so far ya know." Logan was awarded a brief smile, which was cut short, as the plane jerked forward and started down the runway.  
  
"Max just sit back and relax, yes I know even after a dream like that I would be scared to death too."  
  
Logan quickly berated himself at the plain fact he used the word death in his statement, as his words purely made their effect on Max.  
  
"Max, we're gonna get through this, just hold on and calm down."  
  
With that the plane made its slow and steady assent up into the heavens.  
  
"Max, the truth is.."  
  
*********TBC********  
  
LOL! I know I am dragging this on, but can ya blame me. I will make the next chapters better I promise the next Ch I warn will be smut.  
  
Thanks for reading NOW review please… 


	4. Truth Be Mine

Truth Be Mine  
  
By: Kim Pacho (silverstar27)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them they are all fox and Mr. Cameron, and Eglee.  
  
A/N: This may be one of the last chapters maybe not I need inspiration, and well review are my inspiration. LOL but hey it's up to you. Thanks to Darkone, you're great. This is the one where it gets good.  
  
  
  
Ch 4.  
  
"The Truth is…" Logan paused and cleared his throat. "The truth is, that even if this plane is damned to a hole in the ground, I would be okay with that because I am with you." Logan searched Max's face for anything and he saw amazement, and compassion.  
  
" Thanks." Max said and took a drink from her soda.  
  
"That's it?" Logan chuckled, he knew what Max meant, and he knew he felt the same.  
  
The flight went to plan and there was little to complain about, besides the often kick in the chair, or an oblivious toy thrown over into their laps. Logan still hadn't told her much about the trip other than where. As Max and Logan talked about what they had in mind as far as dinner, which wasn't very far away, the Captain came over the intercom.  
  
"Thank you all for the cooperation, and such a great flight. We will be arriving at Regan in a short time, Eastern Standard Time is exactly 4:45 PM. Thank you and have a great time here in the District of Columbia." The monotonous voice crackled and dispersed into the depths of the cabin.  
  
"Oh wow Logan, this is beautiful, and might I add the weather is great." Max inhaled all the fresh spring air as her lungs came to life with the scents.  
  
"Yep, but we still haven't see much, we are just at the airport." Logan said as he picked up the luggage and headed for the taxi.  
  
"Let me tell you if this city is more beautiful than the airport, we are coming more often." Max again trying to inhale as much clean air as possible.  
  
"Noted." Logan explained to the driver where they had to go and what Hotel they were staying at.  
  
"Soon you'll love this place even more, we are gonna do all the things I did when I came here, minus swings and climbing on rocks."  
  
"Awww!" Max pretended to pout.  
  
They pulled up to the Ritz, and Max and Logan got out.  
  
"WOW! If only OC could be here now, lemme tell you this is some high living." Max gawked at the paintings and fresh flowers that surrounded the lobby. The smell of spring was in the air.  
  
"Oh hey this kinda looks like the elevator at your place." Max said as she glance around the elevator."  
  
"Max, this is just the beginning you'll love this city." Logan steeped out of the elevator and into the hallway.  
  
"Our room is number two-five-four." Logan walked as he spoke, looking for the room.  
  
"Ah! Here we go. This is our room." Logan opened the door, and allowed Max to enter first.  
  
" Wow! It's so pretty in here." Max surveyed the room, decorated in fine wood, art, and beautiful blue accessories.  
  
"Oh no, there's only one bed, I asked for two." Logan retorted  
  
"Come on Logan, I don't bite and lets live it up." Max said with a sly yet all to innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Sure thing, it's all up to you." Logan slowly sat on the bed, and gave into the stress of the day.  
  
"Hey Logan ready to…" Max came out of the restroom, to find Logan asleep on the bed.  
  
Logan had attempted to take off his shoes and his jacket but he only got as far as one shoe and an arm. Max walked to him and finished taking off his jacket and took of his shoe. Max decided to watch TV, and anything that looked interesting she watched. As the show ended Max felt her body begging for sleep, so she decided to go right ahead and sleep.  
  
"I guess it was something with the plane." Max said as she slipped under the covers to join Logan in dreamland.  
  
As the spring sunrise spilled through the room, a soft fragrance of lilacs and fresh flowers surrounded the room. To Max surprise she was so warm and comfortable in her bed, then she realized that she wasn't back at her apartment in Seattle.  
  
Max turned to observe the room, and found herself entangled in not only the blankets, but in Logan's arms.  
  
'I could get used to this' Max thought as a sly smile slipped her face. She freed herself from his confines, and pecked him on the forehead, before slipping into the restroom for a quick shower, and to get ready for her expedition ahead. As she stepped out of the shower she found Logan brushing his teeth.  
  
"If I thought any better, I would say some of my stealth has rubbed off on you." Max said as she pulled a towel around her hair. She was awarded a smile that is after Logan spat the remnants of toothpaste out.  
  
"Yeah I think so," Logan walked up to her and kissed her. "Morning, sorry bout last night it was something about that flight, I was so tired." Logan replied as he searched for what to wear, as of now he was in boxers and a white shirt.  
  
Another hour passed, and they were finally out the door, and on their way.  
  
"So where would you like to go? We have all week, and next week." Logan walked next to Max as he felt eyes on them.  
  
"Hmm, I am at your mercy," Max smirked, "Be nice!" Max added.  
  
"Okay." Logan said as he grabbed Max hand  
  
"Let's go here…" Logan pointed something out as they headed towards their destination.  
  
I dunno whether to end it here or keep it up for one more Ch. It's up to you. I just thought you guys might like the "good" ending. 


	5. This is monumental

This is Monumental Ch. 5  
  
By: Kim Pacho (Silverstar27)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and yeah…  
  
Author's Note: So I decided to keep up this story, I'm sorry it took a while, I have been busy with Softball and school, so bare with me here. I had to write a M/L shipper thingy cuz this season is getting on my nerves, and I really like Alec, but I don't wanna see a M/A thing. By the way I have a weird feeling, and I agree with, ummm sorry I forgot their pen name, but they believe this season might be a dream or something. Well who knows but S3 better be a whole lot better.  
  
Dedication: To all who encouraged me to go on with this story, and all my friends back home, you all give me strength, and help me keep my Faith with the big guy up stairs. THANKS!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm starving!" Max pouted as the metro train came to an abrupt stop  
  
"When aren't you?" Logan said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Max looked at Logan daring him to retort a smart ass comment. "You're not talking about me are you?" Max added.  
  
Logan finally sat in the next available seat that was, as luck would have it right next to Max.  
  
Logan just sat and watched as the people got off and on. His mind started to wonder on thoughts of him and Max, but quickly disembarked on a journey he knew he would be getting into all to soon. As he tried to think of other things, he couldn't help but go back to the subject, of how Max hadn't pulled away, all the times he touched or hugged her. A small yet noticeable smile paraded across Logan's face.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Max asked  
  
Logan had unknowingly smiled, and now as he answered a crimson reminder of his thoughts brushed his cheeks.  
  
"Uh! Oh nothing I was just thinking." Logan quickly turned his attention to something else, to an old newspaper in the corner of his seat.  
  
"You will pay!" Max said as she in turn turned her attention to a book, she had brought to occupy her time.  
  
Logan and Max sat in silence until the monotonous voice announced their stop.  
  
"Mc Pherson Square, doors opening on the right side."  
  
"That's our stop." Logan slowly stood and grabbed the pole to help stabilize him.  
  
As they got off the train, they made their way to the payment center. They place the small cards of paper into the machines, and made their way to the escalators.  
  
Taking in the view of the surrounding street, Logan grabs Max's hand and they walk up a block to a small yet busy Café called The Cousin, as they enter Logan remembers his childhood, and makes his order.  
  
Logan was leading the way, he ordered their food, and walked to an outside vendor selling candy, sodas, chips, hot dogs and the such. They got their stuff, and placed it into the backpack Max was carrying.  
  
"Are we don yet?" Max asked.  
  
Logan smiled at the comment, and as he was getting ready to answer a thought poped into his head.  
  
"I know you had to name yourself, and I'm sorry, but would ya like to know where my Mother got the thought about naming me?" With a nod they headed to a statue about 4-5 blocks up the street. The statue was in the middle of a very small park, and beautiful flowers, which had just burst into full bloom, surrounded it.  
  
"WOW!" Max was amazed, at how beautiful everything was.  
  
"My mom had come to D.C. with my Dad about 6 months before I was born, and my mom loved this statue and this park.  
  
"That's such a wonderful story."  
  
"Okay enough about me, let's go eat."  
  
"Now I like that thought, I second that."  
  
They again went to the Metro station; they boarded and got off at the next stop. They exited at the Smithsonian exit; and walked towards the George Washington monument. They were welcomed by the smell of food, that mixed sweetly with the fresh flowers and the sun's rays. The blossoms were in full swing, with so many different shades of Pink, it was hard not to be enthralled by the sight.  
  
"Logan this is beautiful." Max was slightly wide eyed, and she stared at everything and anything that passed her by.  
  
Logan chuckled at how innocent Max really was. He guided her up the streets and to a small section of land, surrounded by the cherry trees and flowers that were at their peaks of bloom. (AN: Sorry for interrupting, but I just thought I'd let you know I've been staring at the screen for a while, so if nothing makes sense.) Max pulled out the blanket she had in her backpack, and they sat and prepared their lunch.  
  
They sat in a peaceful silence as they ate, and as they were starting to calm their nerves, and take in the views, the silence was broken.  
  
Logan sat thinking as he felt a slight tap on his upper arm. He put his sandwich down and look at his arm, Max noticed him putting his sandwich down and realized what had happened to him.  
  
"Ahaha! Ahaha! Logan you're a magnet for crap! Ahaha!" Max was no rolling in fits of laughter as Logan wiped his shirt clean.  
  
"That's gross!" Logan's face could only try to convey the amount of disgust he felt.  
  
"Ahaha! Logan… Ahaha! You…" Max was rolling around and by this time was running low on oxygen.  
  
"Funny huh!" Logan scanned his choices, and made his decision. He pulled out a sports top water bottle, and began to squirt Max with it.  
  
"Hey! Ahaha! That's not fair!" Max got up and ran towards a tree.  
  
As they ran around trying to escape, or attack, Max found herself in a barricade of trees, that encased her. As Logan skulked up to her he sprayed the remnants of water on her, he had a sly grin on his face as he capture her lips in a passionate, yet peaceful "spine tingling" kiss that left them both gasping for air.  
  
"Wow! Now that was monumental!" Max laughed as she again was caught and swept into another kiss.  
  
"Max! I want you to do me something." Logan wasn't stating, yet not asking blurted something out. "I want you to move in with me, I really love you and I want us to try this out and if you don't like that than, I will let you be on your way." Logan stated the last part as he let himself drop to the bed in a heap.  
  
Logan crawled to his side of the bed as Max walked into the room shutting the door.  
  
"Max!" Logan looked at her and wondered if she was going to run.  
  
"Max!?" Logan tried again. "Max!?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you! Max walked to her suitcase and pulled out a set of dry new clothes.  
  
"Oh!" Logan jumped in front of her and moved the suitcase so that it was out of her reach.  
  
"Logan!" Max was upset yet just pulling his leg.  
  
"Max! You gonna talk?" Logan was smiling as he pushed Max into a fury.  
  
"Logan you got me all wet and now, I'm cold!"  
  
Logan put up a smile as he gazed down towards her chest.  
  
"Yeah, I would say so too." This earned Logan a smack on the chest.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Max, can we please talk enough with this playin around."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Logan sat next to Max and held one of her hands.  
  
"Max I really love you as I said before, but will you live with me please."  
  
Logan had said all this with his face, facing the ground and when he turned he was surprised at what he saw.  
  
"I love ya too." Max said as she pushed him back on the bed.  
  
After a few LONG hours they woke to find themselves swimming in the blankets that engulfed them both. When their skin wasn't touching something didn't seem right. With all that had happened in the last few hours they were content to stay with each other.  
  
DAYS LATER  
  
"I'll be back in a few, there are only like 3-4 more boxed left.  
  
"Hurry! I miss you already!" Logan said almost child like.  
  
MAX & LOGAN VOICE OVER  
  
"This can't be wrong this has got to be real. The way I feel, is just one word MONUMENTAL"  
  
Please Review. I think this story is done, that is unless you want a 'what happens later' chapter but just review. 


	6. As Time Ticks On

As The Time Ticks on  
  
By: Kim Pacho (silver star 27)  
  
Disclaimer: Uhuh ya know it don't own them yada, yada, blah, blah uhuh.  
  
AN: Well, well, well so I guess you like it huh. I love writing for you all and this is dedicated to you and my special few. I would have written something sooner but hey I got Bio, Journalism, and all my other classes, not to mention Softball. GO OAKTON! YAY! *ahem* So yes thanks for reading and remember please review THANKS! Silverstar 27 over and out true blue…  
  
  
  
" Hey boo! Howz it goin with you and Logan?" Original Cindy asked  
  
"Great! I just need to get these," Max bent down to grab the last two boxes, as she muffled some words. "Last boxes to Logan's place.  
  
"Damn boo you got everything now, just one thing tho, when am I gonna get some little boo's up in here." Original Cindy smiled at her friend's reaction.  
  
"A little baby boo from the two of you will be one fine ass kid. Serious strait up." Original Cindy pulled out a picture of her and Max, around the time she first moved in.  
  
"This is for you my boo, keep it always, to remember me up there in your fine ass rich boys spread." Original Cindy gave Max a big hug, and watched as her friend walked down the hall and into another life.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A YEAR LATER  
  
"Yes, now I know things are different and will be different." Logan said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Shut the, ouch Damn it Logan it's all your, Get the doctor damn it, hurry your white ass before I ouch!!!!" Max was screaming and ranting with pain.  
  
"Uh Doctor, you have anything to keep her, let me see calm!" Logan was practically at the point of pulling his hair out when Original Cindy walked into the room.  
  
"Have no fear Original Cindy is here." Max looked to her friend and tried to smile and winced in pain.  
  
"So my little baby boo is on her way huh." Original Cindy calmly walk next to Max, and sat on a chair, that Logan had vacated to save his life. She pulled out an apple and started to eat away.  
  
"Any thoughts as to a name?" Original Cindy asked she knew the two had discussed names, yet she had not been included.  
  
Logan was in a corner watching from a distance as he called for the doctor, yet again.  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, we think of maybe Jessica, Kim, Amanda, Amy, and I dunno about it, were gonna wait and see." Max was calming down, her contractions had eased down yet were in full swing.  
  
The doctor had entered and was ready for her to begin the long and ever so painful process.  
  
"Mrs. Cale are you ready to begin." The doctor asked in his nicest tone.  
  
'What kinda stupid question is that' Max thought  
  
"Logan please take your position, and try to calm her down please." The doctor tried again.  
  
"Right so, this is just push breath and so on and uh…" Logan trailed off as he saw the doctor bring out a very huge needle. Logan watched in horror as they injected Max. At this point, Max was in a hurry to just get the process over with.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Logan, Logan, hey rich boo wake up!" Original Cindy was trying to get Logan to come to, after seeing the baby come out and everything else, he passed out cold.  
  
Max was sent to another room, where she and her new baby could rest.  
  
Logan came to after a few slaps by Original Cindy and a glass of water.  
  
"The baby, Max is she alright!? Are they okay, is anything wrong!? Should I go get the doctor?" Logan was paniking again, so Original Cindy did what she thought best.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Thanks OC I needed that." Logan got up, and Cindy guided him to her room.  
  
As he entered he was enthralled at the sight of the two most beautiful women in he world to him.  
  
"Logan!" Max hugged him tightly, "She's beautiful." Max was teary eyed.  
  
They both looked longingly at their new baby, and were unknowingly captured by Original Cindy's camera.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Question? What would be a good name here are your choices.  
  
Jessica Michelle Cale  
  
Kimberly Ann Cale  
  
Stephanie Lauren Cale  
  
Or fill in one you like but please review. Thanks for your time only one more chapter left.  
  
Silver star 27 over and out true blue… 


	7. The Days Here And Now

The Days Here and Now  
  
By: (silver star 27)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DA characters but Kimberly and the other one, so yeah.  
  
AN: Again I am sorry I haven't written in a while. I Hate POP UPS. But any who, I'd just like ta say that you who review and my special few are the best. Thanks for all the reviews on the name you all are great. Maybe I might go on or have another story like it but different, but maybe, reviews might help.  
  
  
  
Ch 7.  
  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
As her blue eyes pierced their souls, and forever left her mark on them. They both knew just what to call such a beauty  
  
" Well, it's decided," Max and Logan looked lovingly at their daughter, as Max and Logan stroked her face and head. "Your name shall be Kimberly Ann Guevara Cale." Max pronounced happily.  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
Little Kimberly was crying, due to her growing hunger, and although Max and Logan loved her dearly, waking at 3:30 A.M. was something they hated.  
  
"Max, it's your turn, plus you don't need sleep." Logan said groggily as he gently shook Max.  
  
"You were the horny one, so you get the privilege to feed her.  
  
"Fine! But you are doing it twice tomorrow morning." Logan stumbled from the bed, and had forgotten about the bag of toys.  
  
With a loud thump, Logan slammed to the floor.  
  
"Damn it!!" Logan wailed  
  
Max slowly got up laughing hysterically as she scooped up Kimberly and headed to feed her.  
  
Logan patted into the kitchen, now because he was well awake, and since Max and Kimberly were, he decided to stay up.  
  
"You two are so beautiful." Logan said as he watched Max feed his new bundle of joy and happiness.  
  
"Tell us something we don't know." Max said sarcastically.  
  
As the years went on they only grew closer together, after all they had been through they finally got what hey wanted, a happy family and love.  
  
A few years after Kimberly was born, closely followed by Michael Andrew Cale. They had everything and anything they wanted, and a few things in Seattle had changed.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked puzzled at Logan's statement.  
  
"We could forever rid this city, and maybe this country of the wrongness." Logan said happily as he held up a still baby Kim, and looked at her as she wiggled in his arms beaming at her Father.  
  
"WOW! Logan you could do all that?"  
  
"Yea, but there is just one thing I need a cat burglar."  
  
"That's what I also wanted to talk to you about…" Max trailed off as she picked up Kimberly  
  
"Something wrong?" Logan asked afraid of something bad.  
  
"Uh no, actually I can't be a cat burglar for at least another nine to ten months."  
  
"REALLY! Wow! Max…"  
  
Logan stood and hugged his two special girls.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So they simply had the happily ever after they wanted. And maybe this world that seemed so sad, really wasn't.  
  
The life we want is within our reach and it is ours for the taking, with hard work it's yours. – Kimberly Pacho. 


End file.
